eliminateprofandomcom-20200213-history
Onrail
Onrail (sometimes called On Rail) is centered around a large, open main room. It features a bridge over the top that is accessible via a lift at one end of the main room or via a lift in the other small room. You can access this smaller room via a corridor off of the main room. Above this bridge is another platform, accessible with the Jet Pack, Gravity Hook, or a upgraded jump (See Armors). This platform can be used as a sniping position. In the small room there is a ramp that leads to a small platform overlooking a corner of the main room. Powerups are well spread-out throughout the map. Strategy Many strategies can be used on this map, ranging from close quarters combat with the Plasma Cannon to sniping with an Auto-Rifle or Vaporizer. Each can be used very effectively. Be aware of the pickup locations, particularly the Berserker Shield (opposite the lift for the bridge in the main room). One escape route that can be useful is the lift at the opposite end of the room. By standing on it for a few seconds, the opponent will be unable to access the bridge and the shield will wear off, then you can continue your fight. Camping is next to impossible here, but I have pulled it off in a sentry/sniper with fully upgraded cloak, standing in the corner, waiting for the berserker shield to spawn. You can also grav hook to a spot where you can see the shield, snipe, and grav hook over to it when it re spawns. Not surprisingly, the Gravity Hook is a great tool to use here. If you have upgraded its range, you can shoot across the room, surprising your opponents and gaining a distinct advantage on powerups. You can also zoom up to meet snipers and destroy them with a close-range kill. Another thing you can do is fly over to the Berserker Shield located under the bridge and then scrape another player while soaring across the map. Prefer to fly with the Jet Pack? No problem! You can easily get there faster than running across the stage. Also, you can use the Gravity Hook to go up on the many ledges and lamps to snipe. There is also a platform over the elevator near the cloaking field. The Airborne armor can help on this map when upgraded enough, it can be used to simply jump onto the Bridge of the map without using the elevator. Doing this can surprise your enemy and catch your enemy off guard. Another strategy is to get on top of the exit of one of the lifts on either side of the bridge with the jet pack and shoot anyone who enters the bridge. Be careful when using this strategy, because you can easily be shot down by a player reaching the bridge using the lift on the other side. Speed will be of great benefit for close quarters combat on this map, due to the size of this room. Being able to out-maneuver an opponent can be the difference between being killed or killing an opponent. Use your ability to strafe to its fullest: try to circle-strafe opponents when targeting them, avoiding their attacks while you hitting them. Also, for those who don't snipe, be aware of the potential location of snipers such as the bridge and the higher platform above it and also the platform overlooking the corner of the main room (next to the Jet Pack pickup), the top of a high ledge across from the platform, and an orange ledge next to entrance to the smaller room. You may also find opponents using the Jet Pack to get a higher vantage point on your location. A good strategy is to pick up the Damage Amplifier (under the Jetpack). This will automatically give you a huge damage increase and a edge against your opponents on the ground. Be careful with close-range weapons, however, because you'll likely run into the Health Recharge that your dead opponent drops. For people who like to stay on the outer edge of the battle and shoot people who are fighting, there is a Cloaking Field power-up in the smaller room, near the lift back side. Sometimes you may even spawn directly above it. Then, you can either go down the left passage way or go up the right balcony and shoot people on the ground. The best part is that opponents will be battling each other and they won't notice you...until it's too late. Make sure that you dont accidentally run into the jetpack-then you are really obvious. If you want to hide for whatever reason, there is a small spot in the ceiling in the corridor to the main room where you can gravity hook to. Sniping Spots There are 5 major sniping spots in the onrail my favorite is in the top corner of the map if you look at the picture above there is a large light on the corner above that is the platform the other 3 are above the hall into the main room 1st there is a yellow platform that you can walk on straight above that is a small br that you can walk on and above that to the side is a slanted bar that gives you cover while giving access to fire from the bridge and most everywere in the room on the other side of th room is a small well known platform with a jetpack straight above that is another bar that you can walk on. Category:Maps